A new sensor based upon gold or palladium thin films deposited on a corrugated mylar (polyester) substrate has been developed and tested in vitro at the Electronics Design Center, CWRU, which appears to overcome the limitations of the liquid metal strain gauge. The goal of this protocol is to compare it with liquid metal and transthoracic impedance sensors on infants and to determine its efficacy as a respiration sensor.